


Sinfully Scandalous

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Incest, Intrigue, M/M, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Scheming, Uncle/Nephew Incest, well... as much plot as there can be in a small one-shot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: A canon-divergent story of Levi's time in the underground while living with Kenny, his unfulfilled wish of receiving recognition from his uncle, and an incident that took unexpected turns and changed both of their lives forever.





	Sinfully Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incest story (uncle/nephew) and Levi is a minor (14 y/o). Please be aware of that.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

He was used to it.

Ever since Levi was taken in by him after having been found on the verge of death next to his deceased mother, Kenny had been taking care of him more of less. In this case, it was rather the extreme case of ‘less’. Really. Kenny did the minimum.

On the one hand, he did teach and explain to Levi how a knife was held and used and how other scums of the underground were to be dealt with (namely with fists), but, on the other hand, Levi had never experienced moments on the interpersonal basis with his uncle.

He never even got to hear things like  _'Good job.’_  or  _'Well done.’_  or  _'I’m proud of you.'_ —the latter being the most unlikely to happen. At that point, Levi would have felt something good stirring up, if Kenny so much as even called him an 'annoying asshole’. At least then Levi would have known what he was to his uncle, which place he took in Kenny’s life.

Levi was already 14, but in all those years that he had lived with Kenny, no single word of affection or disdain had dropped. Ever since the beginning, Levi was taught to throw fists and show no mercy, to become stronger through pain and nourish himself silently in a corner when Kenny took him out to bars to get drunk and howl with his grimy acquaintances. One time even his seat neighbour – some random-ass guy around mid-fourty – had exchanged more words with Levi than Kenny did with him in a whole week. Levi hadn’t listened to that old man, who was talking about what kind of women he had done it with the last few days; instead, he was close to hurting—staring bitter holes into Kenny’s back that vibrated occassionally because of his cackles.

Levi had unintentionally learned from Kenny to stay silent most of the time. Actions spoke louder than words, so he thought. Especially violence helped him get his point through unmistakably for others.

He kind of guessed that this thing – that ignoring of Kenny – would always stay between them. Kenny never said it out loud, but Levi guessed that he was a burden. Kenny had never wanted to deal with kids, even less raising them. Levi was still a kid, somehow, surely in Kenny’s eyes, so he had done his best to solely concentrate on doing what was told.

Kenny was helping Levi because he was the son of Kenny’s sister.

There was nothing more than that.

Things went totally against Levi’s expectations, though.

Not that it was new to him, but that particular incident turned out to be shamefully outrageous.

One thing that wasn’t new to Levi either was the fact that Kenny sometimes would come home drunk as hell. While that condition had never caused too big of problems before, it was tiring for Levi to endure his uncle’s drunken state.

But this time it took a totally different turn.

“Yoooo.” Kenny slurred as soon as he stumbled into the living room.

Levi had been in the middle of cleaning and sharpening one of his knives when Kenny came home. He grimaced as the airy surge of alcohol blew across his face. As a retort he didn’t say anything, as usual, nodding curtly with apprehension.

“Oh my gaaaawd, t'night was so fucking wild. Those shitty idiots filling me up like that, tch.” He yowled a loud cry. Smirking to himself, Kenny scratched his bloated belly as he threw his coat onto the floor. His other hand wandered to the buckle of his belt.

Before Levi would be unwillingly forced to watch whatever Kenny was planning to do next (he  _really_  didn’t want to see his uncle jacking off), he rose to his feet, rigidly, making his way out of the living room.

He was stopped in his tracks all of the sudden by a firm hand enclosing his upper arm. Kenny mumbled, “Don’t go, we didn’t have our fun yet.”

Levi furrowed his brows.

Kenny pushed Levi back, an armlength stretched between them. His belt was unbuckled by now, his fingers fumbling with the zipper. “Strip.” he said abruptly. No minute passed where Kenny laid his eyes on his nephew for more than 5 seconds, his gaze always going astray, lowering them to his pants, sniggering to himself repeatedly.

Levi was feeling dumbfounded, desiring to escape this ridiculous situation quickly. Thus, he snorted angrily, attempting once more to pass his uncle. But Kenny used the same detaining move on him and Levi was shoven back again. For that, Kenny had even groped his nephew’s chest.

“Oi! Kenny!” Levi chided, fuming.

“Iz okay!” Kenny babbled. “Levi isn’t here. We can do it hard and shamelessly for quite a while. Hehe.”

Levi was still busy keeping Kenny’s arms away from his body when it dawned on him that Kenny wasn’t thinking he was here with Levi but with some… whore?

Kenny had suddenly ripped Levi’s worn-out shirt open. “Oi!”

“Quick and hard!” Kenny’s breath hit Levi’s lips from a minute distance. A nasty row of yellow teeth was displayed under his predatory smirk. “Don’t wanna waste time, so hurry and show me your flesh!” Kenny licked his lips sloppily—obscenely.

Taken aback, puzzled, feeling utterly disgusted, Levi noticed too late that Kenny had managed to push him down onto the cold and creaking floor. His hands were blindly pushing against the weight towering above him, ridiculously trying to get Kenny away from him—from his half-naked body!

“Quick and hard, auntie, quick and hard…”

Before he wholly realised it, Levi found himself in a moment where he was more fighting with himself than against Kenny. He was battling two opposite mindsets that were established in his own mind seemingly out of nowhere.

Levi couldn’t let Kenny get away with that. Kenny would find out right away that it was a male he was trying to screw and not a woman.

“Let’s do it from behind t'night, 'kay?” That was the exact moment where Levi’s problem dissolved into voidness with a few stupid words uttered by Kenny.

But at the same time Levi was drawn to the idea of just letting it happen.  _Just… let it happen,_  his inner voice said.  _So what if Kenny finds out later? You won’t be at fault. You can even accuse him of rape or having taken advantage of you, and make him believe that. If you want it right now, later you can make reproaches at him for having forced him to do it. The perfect opportunity to change something between you two. Get rid of Kenny’s obnoxious attitude he’s showing off in front of you. No more Kenny who keeps ignoring you!_

Levi didn’t think he would go as far as accusing his uncle of rape afterwards, but the possibility of making his uncle guilty had a tingling attraction. Yeah… In a matter of seconds he could justify this plan in his head.

So, without much struggles, he allowed Kenny to undress him, mewling uncomfortably only a few times, for those calloused hands stroking his skin roughly left too much of a strange feeling. He squeezed his eyes closed, breathing hard.

He could do it. He needed to endure it for half an hour at most— _hopefully._

“You excited to do it with me, ya?” Kenny grunted, messily licking and sucking spots on Levi’s collarbone region. Hickeys were produced with imprecise skills.

Levi hadn’t seen that coming. Fucking wouldn’t be the only thing he had to go through.  _Oh, for Heaven’s sake, please don’t stick your tongue down my throat._  He whined inwardly, eyes shut close again.

His lousy pants had gone flying prior his soaring disgust.

He was thrown onto all fours, Kenny rubbing his buldging underwear against Levi’s exposed ass. The latter gulped down a grown.  _Such a weird feeling._  Levi had never been the type of guy to do it with himself, so most shades of pleasure had stayed unexplored by him.

“Think you can take my 10 inches in? Hehe.” Kenny exaggarated absurdly. Levi discarded that comment with a scoff, but for one second he couldn’t not think about how it would be to have to take in such an unrealistic length. Kenny was just joking,  _just joking._

“Ah!” A crooked finger slid through Levi’s puckered entrance, crudely. He had totally forgotten to think ahead of what was about to come.

“Ohhhh!” Kenny whistled approvingly. “So fuckin’ tight. Good. Thaz’ fucking good.”

Levi’s fingernails scratched the floor, closing into fists as his ass was worked open in the worst way ever. In the worst way because Kenny hadn’t spent more on that  _necessary_  preparation than 3 seconds!

“Quick and hard, quick and hard…” It seemed that the old drunk man had already composed a small song with these three words, repeating them in a rhythmic and melodic manner. In between, he would cackle like a pimp.

Levi was so damn sure that his ass was forced to a width as big as his gaping mouth when Kenny thrust into him without any warning. He whimpered and mewled, biting his lips in fright because he was so fucked if blood started to ooze from his hole because of that ruthless penetration.

He didn’t want to bleed, he shouldn’t have silently agreed to this, he shouldn’t have thought of doing such a hideous thing!

If blood started to draw and Kenny noticed, things would break into an irredeemable catastrophe.

Luckily his biggest fear didn’t come true. He didn’t sense any warm liquid trickling down his legs. Only Kenny’s thick length violating his ass with quick-paced poundings. His thrusts were aggressive and firm, Levi felt nothing else than stinging pain at first. But the more thrusts he received, the less painful it got. The pang swept over to greedy lust.

Levi had never felt such a lust before!

Kenny’s dick caused Levi’s lower regions to pulsate needily. Kenny was generally an asshole in person, but he knew where to hit to send spikes of shameless pleasure to Levi’s synapses.

However, there were seconds where guilt was eating away at Levi because his rational side made him remember what ludicrous thing he had fucking agreed to. 

His uncle was fucking him, a boy that was barely a teenager and didn’t know anything besides fighting and messing with people. Instead of dying due to starvation, next to his own mother, he was kneeling on arms and knees, spreading his legs for his uncle, being mistaken for a cheap whore.  _I’m sorry, mother._

But he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t interrupt this.

With his initial goal of allowing this situation in order to use it against Kenny later in his mind, Levi now found himself craving for lust and release that was induced by a dick fucking animalistically into him. He didn’t give a shit who it was doing it with him, but the thought of Kenny being that person was tempting.

After all, Kenny seemed to know how to give him pleasure of utmost degree. Levi wasn’t holding back his messy moans anymore. For tonight he would gladly fill in the place of Kenny’s whore.

Shaking from the many sensations that buzzed inside him, Levi lost his hold on his arms, his upper body dropping to the harsh floor.

Kenny chuckled roughly. “So weak?” He found amusement in that.

“Fuck me. More.” Levi breathed out between choked groans.

Kenny didn’t have to be told twice, picking up on his vicious pace. Levi’s knees were raw from all the poundings. When Kenny was about to wander his fingers down to Levi’s hips, the other registered that he had to make sure that Kenny wouldn’t notice that Levi was, in fact, not a woman doing it with him. So he always kept Kenny’s hands away from his erect dick, which rosy tip was already leaking.

His uncle didn’t appear to mind it as long as the fucking was going on and Levi was glad that Kenny’s fingers were barely roaming over his chest which missed big boobs. Could be because Kenny had had experiences with flat-breasted whores as well. Kenny left scratches and hickeys all over his body and sometimes Levi was thrilled by the idea of doing that to Kenny too, but he couldn’t risk getting his uncle sober by inflicting slight pain on him.

Levi’s back hit the floor with a loud thump when Kenny switched his position. He hadn’t pulled out entirely, but was now fucking deeper into Levi as he grabbed his legs and spread them over Levi’s head. Levi didn’t think of himself as the flexible and pliable type of person, but he could take it, if it meant that he would receive a higher amount of lust as a reward.

His eyes rolled back when Kenny’s last thrusts carried a flow of come with them, squirting Levi’s abused hole full.

Levi hadn’t come yet, but he soon understood that they hadn’t reached the end. Kenny was kneeling, ass on his heels, upper body straightened, pulling Levi up with him. Levi’s back met with Kenny’s sweaty and hairy chest, and his hips were lowered to Kenny’s dick -- that hadn’t lost its erectness at all -- once more.

Kenny did the work for Levi, heaving his hips up by his hands and ramming them down onto his whole length. Quickly enough, Levi succumbed to rotating his hips willingly— _enthusiastically._

He held the back of Kenny’s head as he rode his dick wantonly. His neck was a victim to Kenny’s venomous teeth and tongue.

All the while he didn’t lose sight of making sure that no pair of hands would touch his neglected dick. Kenny was too drunk to demand everything that a sex session consisted of, anyway.

Eventually, Levi came as well, yelling deeply when his release spurted out in an arching stream. But the fucking didn’t cease. As expected, Kenny hadn’t switched positions to make Levi come as well, he just wanted to come a  _second time._ Levi’s orgasm was just a side-effect.

When Kenny came once more, boldly, he dug his nails into Levi’s arms and his dick as deeply into Levi’s ass as was possible, freezing his every motion for that one moment where he used his nephew as a receiver of his merry come.

He let go of him then, and Levi fell forward, onto the floor, almost with a full force and impact. The prints on his arms throbbed prominently, reddened.

Levi heard his uncle grunt behind him, not being given time to turn his head back to squint at what Kenny was about to do, because soon enough Kenny had bent Levi’s knees, so that his ass towered freely in the air—what position his upper body was in was out of interest. The drunk elder man quickly brabbled “Lemme lick it.” with his rusty voice and seconds later Levi’s ass was intruded again; though not by a hard dick, but a supple wet tongue.

Levi shrieked lowly at that sudden turn of intrusion into his ass, his mind lost for a moment, before he caught himself again, adjusting to the luring perks of getting rimmed by a long and skilled tongue that didn’t only lick him clean from the inside but also knew how to press against the right spots just as the dick that had penetrated him prior.

So, sobbing with pleasure once more, Levi gyrated his hips a bit as Kenny swept his tongue across every imaginable spot of lust that was hidden in a place of Levi’s body that he had never explored before. With the tiny bit of sanity and consciousness he could rely on right now, he controlled Kenny’s hands a third time. They were directed to Levi’s inner thighs, and Kenny dug his nails there as ferociously as he did with Levi’s arms. Red strings glowed painfully on Levi’s thighs. They pulsated in sync with Kenny’s thrusting tongue.

Once Kenny was done, Levi had a second climax behind him, gasping for air eagerly as Kenny let go, and Levi’s legs and hips slowly slided down to the floor.

Levi was definitely left with a feeling of having been treated like a whore.

He was certain that the things he had done with Kenny had been nothing different to the things Kenny would have done with a prostitute.

Levi was conflicted. His body felt raw and wrecked and used to the brim. He didn’t dare moving his limbs.

Kenny hauled himself up, emitting a big exhale that reeked like a stale alcohol cocktail. Mindlessly, he pulled up his pants and buttoned them. Not caring to give Levi a look, he pulled out his wallet and flipped three notes at him. The money dropped down in waving motions, landing on a layer of sweat and come. “Here. Now leave me alone.” With that, Kenny staggered to his room, giving out one last moaning cry.

Levi needed much more time to recover. He prayed that it wouldn’t hurt too much if he moved now, for his body had never experienced such activities and physical exhaustion before. First he took the money and placed it on the couch table, resisting the urge to shred the money in his hands. He was still panting when the notes crinkled in his clenching fists. “I’m not your whore.” he groaned hoarsely.

Achingly slowly, he picked up his clothes and put on half of them, using his shirt to clean up most of the secretions on the floor underneath him. Being forced to look at the wet body fluids, as they were wiped away, terror and guilt pestered him like little demons screeching on his shoulders.

Lastly, he took a long and agonising shower.

The next morning. Levi was the first one to wake up. As expected, the aftermath of his mistake with Kenny yesterday showed itself in form of sore muscles and pain in his hips.

Levi bit the inside of his cheeks as he sat down on the kitchen table with a painful groan, a cup of tea in his hand. His eyes were closed, two fingers running over them nervously. Levi had two choices: Continuing to go along with his plan of accusing his uncle of sexual abuse on a minor and creating an interdependence that would be founded on a secret that was unheard of, or regretting the decision he had made yesterday night and admitting in front of Kenny that he had been aware of everything that had happened without preventing it, that he had had opportunities to stop things from going further.

Levi wouldn’t be surprised if this day ended with Kenny punching his nose bloody and throwing him out of his home. Kenny had never hit him before, but Levi was expecting exactly that to happen.

No matter how many times Kenny had been drunk, the next morning he always knew what he had done in his drunken state. A bit too late, but he would still know.

However, things came totally different. For Levi, that upcoming outcome had resided in possible worlds but not in this reality. It was strikingly shocking; a shimmer of hope and an uncharted bad omen at the same time.

Kenny entered the kitchen by throwing the door open with a loud thump. Levi had to keep his last threads of calmness together to not flinch at the sight of being trapped in the same room as his uncle. Right at this very moment.  _After that fatal night._

“Oh god. That hangover is killing me. Damn it. Oi, Levi,” His name was spat with a good bout of anger, and a hand of Kenny’s was already wandering to Levi’s direction.

Every muscle of Levi’s tightened and he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable. If Levi dodged Kenny’s hit now, withstanding him altogether, the following punches would rain on him with a more ruthless force. Levi couldn’t risk that. He kept his gaze stiffly on his cup of tea, while every fiber of his being was rioting from the inside.

Levi made his decision. Once the slap came and the impact forced him onto the floor, Kenny’s reproaches following up, Levi would choose the path of making heads against Kenny. He would give his uncle the fault and throw every accusation at him that he could think of. A perverted uncle. A molestor. An uncontrollable old fucker who took advantages of minors.

Levi was ready, yes. The hand was so close to Levi’s face by now, but he didn’t waste a thought on how fast it was about to meet his cheek. What was undeniable was that the punch would come, relentlessly. Kenny’s flat hand—

… grabbed Levi’s cup without asking. Only that. The next second, Kenny plumped down on the empty seat next to Levi, sipping on the tea guitlessly.

What?

What was happening?

 _What was going on?_  Levi became more restless. He would favour it if Kenny crushed him down with the incident from yesterday right away and directly.

“Oi, Levi,” he said again, “There is something I need to know. You better don’t lie to me.”

Oh god, no. What was that act of cluelessness? Levi wanted to become one with the kitchen. Kenny was delaying everything. He was acting as though nothing had happened, waiting for a moment of surprise where he would bash Levi all of a sudden.

This was bad. Utterly bad.

Like that, Levi wouldn’t know when Kenny would attack. The more time of feigned normality passed, the less courage would be left inside Levi to go against his own uncle.

In the end, it would always be the same. No matter what Levi did, he couldn’t influence what his uncle was thinking of him. Even his desperate plan of making Kenny guilty and dependent on him with that abhorrent incident from yesterday night – even such a drastic idea! – was no use in the end.

He should have accepted way earlier that he would never get something from Kenny, whether it was on a physical (a hug or hair ruffle) or emotional (encouraging or praising words) basis.

“I hate it when I don’t remember anymore what I did when I’m drunk. Didn’t happen to me before. Must have drunk a good bunch yesterday, geez. So tell me what happened when I came home at night, I wanna know.”

Levi had awaited literally everything: Kenny beating him, Kenny yelling at him; Kenny condemning him for not having made him stop, for not having beaten him sober when he took advantage of his own nephew.

Levi had expected everything… but not this.

That his uncle wasn’t actually remembering any bits of last night hadn’t whizzed within the range of Levi’s mind  _at all!_  Kenny always remembered later what he did while being drunk. Did he really drink too much this time? Enough to make him forget everything?

“Oi.” Kenny muttered, irritated. “Did I do something? Did I break stuff or cause other rampages? Did something stupid happen?”

Levi had let Kenny have sex with him, and Kenny had no recall of that.

Kenny Ackerman. The uncle who expressed indifference in front of his nephew ever since the beginning. The uncle who didn’t care about how his nephew was doing or how his life was going.

Levi was in possession of a problematic memory concerning him and his own uncle. But, despite the questionable circumstances it had, it was still a valid memory. Levi was aware of a dubious issue that Kenny wasn’t remembering.

Levi shifted in his seat, part of him still holding onto a disbelief of the whole situation that had unfolded before his eyes which made him squirm for a second. This was his chance… his victory! He took a deep breath and tried to calm his inner self, his hands laid flatly on the table, still.

His uncle had always ignored Levi, but now Levi was owning something where a fair part of Kenny’s doing was involved.

And Kenny would never find out about it.

“No…. No, nothing happened.”

Levi would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you'd like to say? Throw it in the comments! ^^
> 
> tumblr: [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
